villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Marshall (The Hangover)
Marshall is the main antagonist of The Hangover Part III (and by extension, the whole trilogy). He is a multibillionaire who has a short temper and is very spoiled. He takes robbery very seriously and can even get violent when he feels like it. He even threatened to kill Doug and the gang if they fail. He was portrayed by John Goodman who also played Ocious P. Potter, Big Dan Teague, Chuck Long, Layton T. Montgomery, Bones Darley, Howard Stambler, and George Wolfsbottom. In The Movie Going Out Killing Chow Marshall is a mob leader and he is after Leslie Chow because he stole $21 million from him during a $42 million heist. Kidnapping Doug Marshall finds out that Alan was communicating with Chow when he was imprisoned. He then sends his Head of Security, Black Doug, to find Alan and the rest of the Wolfpack. Marshall and his henchmen then ram the Wolfpack off the road and kidnap them. He then tells them that Chow has escaped from prison, and he takes Doug as insurance until Phil, Stu, and Alan can find Chow in three days. Marshall then bails Phil, Stu, and Alan out of jail after finding out they have been tricked and the Mexican villa they robbed actually belonged to Marshall. He excoriates them for destroying much of his property and killing his dogs, though he ultimately gives them a pass in the case of the latter when he realizes that they had only thought that they had simply tranquilized them and had no way of knowing that Chow had killed them all on his way out of the villa by snapping their necks. Marshall then kills Black Doug for being incompetent and gives the trio two-day deadline. Death After receiving the gold, Marshall then shoots the trunk where he thinks Chow is, but turns out that Chow isn't in there. As Marshall and the rest of his henchmen are about to kill the Wolfpack, they are shot and killed by Chow. Personality He is shown to be argumentative, short-tempered, quarrelsome, impatient, and even sadistic when he has been wronged. Like almost any other villain, he is very acquisitive, obnoxious, and selfish, so he doesn't care about his actions (as was shown when he shot the other Doug). However, his anger at Chow can't be blamed since Chow is considerably the Bigger Bad, being not just as greedy as Marshall, but also psychotic and mentally insane. However, it is shown that he can be reasonable at certain times, despite his bad temper. Although he initially rages at the Wolfpack over the deaths of his beloved guard dogs, for example, he remembers that Chow had killed them without their knowledge and that they had had no part in it whatsoever (as they thought that they had simply tranquilized them), so he calms down enormously. He qualifies as honorable because he was willing to keep his end of the bargain and let Doug go if they got Chow (which they did). He did let Doug go and only reneged when he thought they screwed him over (though Alan did by letting Chow go beforehand). Quotes Videos The Hangover Part III (2013) - Looking for Chow Scene (4 9) Movieclips The Hangover Part III (2013) - Somebody's Gotta Pay Scene (8 9) Movieclips The Hangover Part III - Marshall Got Shot Trivia *Marshall was briefly mentioned by Black Doug in the first movie. **He is the Bigger Bad of the entire trilogy as a whole because of the fact that Chow stole $21 million from him, which is why he was pursuing Chow in the first place. Then again, if Black Doug hadn't sold Alan the wrong drugs, that wouldn't have happened. *Robert Downey Jr was offered the role of Marshall, but he declined. *Marshall wears pretty much the same clothes that another John Goodman character (Walter Sobchak) wears, even his speech pattern. pl:Marshall (Kac Vegas) Category:Crime Lord Category:Wealthy Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Criminals Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Category:Vengeful Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Game Changer Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Blackmailers Category:Honorable Category:Delusional Category:Symbolic Category:Gangsters Category:Mobsters Category:Extravagant Category:Non-Action Category:Kidnapper Category:Wrathful Category:Drug Dealers Category:Greedy Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Deceased Category:Businessmen Category:Charismatic Category:Thugs Category:Murderer Category:Pimps